Saito Takumi
Perfil thumb|250px|Saito Takumi *'Nombre:' 斎藤 工 (さいとう たくみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Saito Takumi *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Blue Bear House Dramas *Wake Atte Kasei ni Sumimashita: Erabareshi 4nin (WOWOW, 2020) *Penshion: Koi wa Momoiro (Fuji TV, 2020) *Tokyo Dokushin Danshi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Harassment Game (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.3 *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *Tantei Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kono Koi wa Tsumi na no ka!? (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Tokyo Vampire Hotel (Amazon, 2017) ep.1 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.2 *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) *Sono "Okodawari", Watashi ni mo Kure yo!! (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.5,11 *Higanbana (NTV, 2016) ep.6 *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016) *Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dark Suit (NHK, 2014) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de SP (NHK, 2014) *Kamen Teacher SP (NTV, 2014) *Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013) *Glass no Ie (NHK, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Karamazov no Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2013) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Koi (TBS, 2013) *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) ep.5 *QP (NTV, 2011) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) ep.2 *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008) ep.5 *Otokomae! (NHK, 2008) *Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) *Boys Este (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Princess Princess D (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 ''Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kato-ke e Irasshai (Nagoya TV, 2004) *Be-Bop High School (TBS, 2004) *Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) *R.P.G. ~Role Playing Game~ (NHK, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) Películas Como Director *Blank 13 (2018) Como Actor *Ito (2020) *Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii (2020) *Mahjong Horoki 2020 (2019) *Diner (2019) *The Prisoner of Sakura (2019) *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare (2018) *Ramen Teh (2018) *Ikiru Machi (2018) *Blank 13 (2018) *Meatball Machine Kodoku (2017) *RE:BORN (2017) *Cross (2017) *Hirugao (2017) *The Blue Hearts (2017) segmento “Love Letter” *A.I. love you (2016) voz *Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: Sora Tobu Kujira to Daburu Sekai no Daiboken da Nyan (2016) *A Sower of Seeds 3 (2016) *High & Low The Red Rain (2016) *SCOOP! (2016) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Danchi (2016) *Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) segmento "Something Blue" *The Kodai Family (2016) *7s (2015) *A Cappella (2016) *Kazoku Gokko (2015) *TAG (2015) *The Ninja War of Torakage / Torakage (2015) *Haruko's Paranormal Laboratory (2015) *Taksu / Yokudo (2014) *Kamen Teacher The Movie (2014) *Dakishimetai (2014) *Nuigulumar Z (2014) *God Tongue: Kiss Pressure Game The Movie (2013) *Jellyfish Eyes / Mememe no Kurage (2013) *For Love's Sake (2012) *The Total Number of 3000 Juvenile Delinquents / Furyou Shounen: 3,000-nin no Atama (2012) *Ace Attorney (2012) *Your Song / Kimi no Sukina Uta (2011) *Helldriver (2011) *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *13 Assasins / Juusan-nin no shikaku (2010) *Shibuya (2010) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2010) *Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl (2009) *RoboGeisha (2009) *Akumu no Elevator (2009) *Kujira: Gokudo no Shokutaku (2009) *Shunkinsho (2008) *Tamami: The Baby's Curse / Akanbo shojo (2008) *Cafe Seoul (2009) *Clearness / Kurianesu (2007) *Itsuka no Kimi e (2007) *Sukitomo (2006) *Boys Love (2006) *Dance Master (2006) *Sukitomo (2006) *Duradeka - The Rug Cop (2006) *Ulysses (2006) *The Prince Of Tennis: The Movie (2006) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Forbidden Siren 2 / Siren 2 (2006) *Kabuto Beetle (2005) *Umizaru (2004) *Toki no Kaori ~Remembering~ (2004) Musicales *'2006-2007:' Tenimyu: The Prince of Tennis Musical Series Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (ep.2x39,3x2,50) *Vs Arashi (ep. 244, 325, 391, 400) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Nihon Gakuen Junior & Senior High School. *'Aficiones/Habilidades:' El cine, música, leer, viajar, capoeira, aikido, boxeo, fútbol y fotografía. *Mmodeló para Issey Miyake, Keita Maruyama y CK. Enlaces *Perfil (Blue Bear House) *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Saito Takumi.JPG Saito Takumi3.jpg Saito Takumi5.jpg Saito Takumi6.jpg Saito Takumi7.jpg Saito Takumi17.jpg Saito Takumi18.jpg Saito Takumi19.jpg Categoría:Blue Bear House Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JDirector